Ricochet - Transcript
Professor Marshall: "Good morning, Power." Mr Power: "Good morning, Professor Marshall. I didn't expect you this early." Professor Marshall: "I came in to check on the fault." Mr Power: "It's been cleared. The computer programmed a three-minute recheck. Then, the countdown continued." Professor Marshall: "Good. What's the new EBO?" Mr Power: "15.03 hundred hours." Professor Marshall: "Four hours to blast-off. Right, I'll leave you to it. Or rather, leave the computer to it." Jeff Tracy: "Automated countdowns, computer-controlled launchings. Very different from my day." Brains: "That's progress, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "I know, Brains, but it just doesn't seem to have the same excitement and adventure about it. I always remember one particular time. We expected trouble, the rocket was experimental, and we were using it.... Hey, Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "Turn the volume down a little, will you?" Tin-Tin: "Oh, but it's Michelle and the Asteroids, they're great!" Jeff Tracy: "I don't know about great, but they're certainly loud." Rick O'Shea: "Well, folks, that's just about it for today. Don't forget to focus in tomorrow for another non-stop, gagging, glorious, ginormous session with yours truely, Rick O'Shea. And remember, all the way with KLA." Tin-Tin: "Isn't he just minty?" Alan Tracy: "I can't see anything in him myself. How about you, Brains?" Brains: "I'm afraid music in the modern idiom is too repetitive for my taste, but I must admit, the rhythm has a certain hypnotic effect." Tin-Tin: "You're just jealous." Alan Tracy: "Jealous? Why should I be jealous of that clown?" Jeff Tracy: "Now, wait a minute. I think you're all overlooking one important point. Those TV-casts are coming from an unauthorised satellite, a pirate." Tin-Tin: "Oh, what harm does it do, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "It's more than harmful, Tin-Tin, it's dangerous. The many satellites orbiting the world travel in an exact, internationally controlled path. But that TV station is not controlled, it's a menace. And it could cause a very serious accident." Rick O'Shea: "For the last time, Loman, it's Rick - Pying! - O'Shea. Got it?" Loman: "Yeah, I got it, as you so quaintly put it." Rick O'Shea: "Well, you loused it up twice during the last session." Loman: "I doubt if anyone was foolish enough to be tuned in." Rick O'Shea: "Ha-hah, very funny. Now, how about breakfast? It's your turn." Loman: "All right, it should be ready." Rick O'Shea: "How I ever got landed with a guy like you, I'll never know." Loman: "The feeling's mutual, I assure you." Rick O'Shea: "Oh, no! Not Honey Crunch Crispies again!" Loman: "We do advertise them, you know. They gave us a year's free supply." Sentinel Base Computer: "Minus one-eight-zero, one-eight-zero seconds." Sentinel Base Computer: "Minus one -twenty, one-two-zero seconds." Professor Marshall: "Power, just a quick word." Mr Power: "Hello, Professor." Professor Marshall: "Your transfer to Area Control has come through." Mr Power: "That's great! I mean, I'll be sorry to leave here." Professor Marshall: "I understand, Power. Automated launchings can be very boring." Sentinel Base Computer: "Minus 60. Six-zero seconds." Professor Marshall: "Well, may I wish you the very best of luck for the future." Mr Power: "Thank you, Professor." Sentinel Base Computer: "Minus ten, one-zero seconds. Five, four, three, two, one, zero." Professor Marshall: "We must keep in touch." Mr Power: "Yes, of course." Professor Marshall: "Well, everything here seems under control. I'll see you again before you leave." Mr Power: "Fine. Thank you again, Professor." Mr Power: "Professor! Emergency!" Professor Marshall: "What's wrong?" Mr Power: "I'll get a computer read-out. The second stage has failed to separate." Professor Marshall: "It looks bad. Switch to manual control." Professor Marshall: "Try to activate cut-off." Mr Power: "Right. Negative response." Professor Marshall: "Well, it seems we have a rogue bird on our hands. Keep trying." Mr Power: "It's no good. The fault won't clear." Professor Marshall: "Contact ISC for clearance. I can't take a chance. We'll have to abort." Mr Power: "Calling International Space Control. International Space Control. Calling International Space Control. This is Sentinel Base. International Space Control, come in, please." ISC Commander: "International Space Control. Go ahead." Mr Power: "This is Sentinel Base. We have a stage failure on a Telsat Four. Request clearance to destroy." ISC Commander: "Will calculate clear station and inform you. Out." Professor Marshall: "Don't look so unhappy, Power. There's nothing we can do until they give us the data." Mr Power: "It's just that it's the first one I've lost." Professor Marshall: "These things happen. That's why we have ISC." Mr Power: "It's a good system." Professor Marshall: "If they didn't give us confirmation, there's every danger of destroying another satellite. But with a complete record, ISC can allocate an area in space clear of all other orbits." Rick O'Shea: "Tum-tum-ti-tum. That's great! I got it. Hey, Loman, how high do we orbit?" Loman: "Perigee one-two-zero point five miles, apogee one-four-zero point two." Rick O'Shea: "Average one-two-eight, OK?" Loman: "Nearer one-three-zero." Rick O'Shea: "Well, what's a mile or so? Listen: "The station that's great, from one-two-eight." Get it? One-two-eight miles! What do you think?" Loman: "Fantastic(!)" ISC Commander: "International Space Control to Sentinel Base." Mr Power: "Here it comes. Sentinel Base. Go ahead ISC." ISC Commander: "Here is the information you requested. Deceleration and grava-pull have been taken into account. Trajectory, 0.89 permanent. Time, one minute, zero-seven seconds. Area reference, A4. Destruction altitude, one-two-eight miles. Repeat, one-two-eight miles." Mr Power: "Information understood. Thank you, ISC. Out." Professor Marshall: "Set detonation for 52 seconds, one-two-eight miles." Mr Power: "All set. Detonation minus 38 seconds." Rick O'Shea: "The station that's great, from one-to-eight." Mr Power: "Ten seconds." Professor Marshall: "Detonate." Professor Marshall: "Everyone becomes involved with a bad launch. Don't blame yourself, Power." Mr Power: "I just wish my last one from here hadn't turned out this way." Professor Marshall: "Well, there's one consolation. No lives were endangered." Loman: "O'Shea. Are you all right? O'Shea!" Rick O'Shea: "Over here." Loman: "Are you hurt?" Rick O'Shea: "No, I'm OK." Rick O'Shea: "What happened?" Loman: "I don't know." Rick O'Shea: "Was it a meteorite?" Loman: "No, it was some sort of explosion. I'll have to check." Rick O'Shea: "Look at it. What a mess!" Loman: "This can be cleared up. External damage is what worries me." Rick O'Shea: "We're on the air in half an hour. What a shambles!" Loman: "You can't be thinking of carrying on as if nothing had happened." Rick O'Shea: "Why not? As long as we're in one piece, the show goes on." Loman: "We could have been killed." Rick O'Shea: "But we weren't. We telecast as scheduled." Jeff Tracy: "Base to Thunderbird 5. Do you hear me, John? Come in, Thunderbird 5. Base to Thunderbird 3." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 3. Loud and clear." Jeff Tracy: "What's the situation, Virgil?" Virgil Tracy: "We transferred the replacement module to Thunderbird 5. But it will be three hours before it's operational." Jeff Tracy: "Three hours?" Virgil Tracy: "It's quite a job, Father. Gordon's stayed to help John." Brains: "It's a routine change of components, Mr Tracy, but it takes time." Jeff Tracy: "I know, Brains. I just don't like the idea of Thunderbird 5 being non-operational." Virgil Tracy: "We all agree, Father. I'm sure the job will be done as fast as possible." Jeff Tracy: "All right, Virgil. Let's hope our assistance is not required in the next three hours." Loman: "I don't like it. I need more time to assess the damage." Rick O'Shea: "You worry too much." Loman: "I still think I should go outside and take a look." Rick O'Shea: "You can't, we're on the air in two minutes. And Loman, concentrate, will you?" Loman: "All right, all right." Rick O'Shea: "OK, ready? A great big hello to all you earthbound pop-lovers. This is Rick.... ha-ha, Rick O'Shea, your... your high-flying disconaut, with another non-stop rotating show featuring the Sensational Sixty. And now, to start the spinner in, Little Luther and "Shram-Shram"." Rick O'Shea: "You were late again." Loman: "I've got more important things to think about." Rick O'Shea: "If you louse it up just once more...." Loman: "You'd better get back. The tape's ending." Grandma Tracy: "Would you lay the table, Tin-Tin?" Tin-Tin: "Sure, Mrs Tracy." Alan Tracy: "Heck, Tin-Tin, don't you ever stop watching that guy? He gives me a pain." Tin-Tin: "Don't be so silly, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Silly?! You're the one who's silly." Tin-Tin: "I'm not." Alan Tracy: "You are. You're silly gone on that Rick O'Shea!" Grandma Tracy: "Now, now, you two. Brains and Virgil will be back soon, don't let them find you quarrelling." Rick O'Shea: "Wasn't that great? And now, at Number Four in the Sensational Sixty...." Loman: "I'm cutting transmission." Rick O'Shea: "Listen, Loman." Loman: "No, you listen to me. We're in serious trouble." Loman: "We've moved in orbit. The explosion must have given us a slight deceleration." Rick O'Shea: "Make sense!" Loman: "We're on a long, slow descent, just as if we'd fired our retros." Rick O'Shea: "You mean we're heading for the Earth?" Loman: "Yeah." Rick O'Shea: "Well, OK, we land. What's the problem? We're built for re-entry. We had to come down one day anyway." Loman: "Not without breaking parachutes. Look." Rick O'Shea: "So?" Loman: "So, there's nothing to slow us down. We're heading for re-entry, and annihilation." Part Two. Loman: "I'll have to go outside. I should've done so in the first place." Rick O'Shea: "Now, wait a minute, Loman." Loman: "I don't think you realise the seriousness of the situation." Rick O'Shea: "All I know is I wouldn't go out there for a sack full of diamonds." Loman: "Someone's got to go." Rick O'Shea: "Rather you than me." Rick O'Shea: "Closing airlock." Loman: "Open outer door." Rick O'Shea: "Rick... O'Shea. Rick... O'Shea. Ha! A kid could do it." Loman: "I'm at the damaged area." Rick O'Shea: "What can you see? Loman, how is it?" Loman: "Not good. I'm coming back for a laser." Rick O'Shea: "Can you fix it?" Loman: "I don't know. Maybe." Loman: "Close the outer door." Rick O'Shea: "Opening airlock. Hey, Loman, the door's jammed." Loman: "Try again." Rick O'Shea: "It's not moving." Loman: "Keep trying." Rick O'Shea: "It's no good. It's jammed solid." Loman: "O'Shea, you've got to get me out of here." Tin-Tin: "It must be the set. I'll ask Brains to fix it." Brains: "It's in perfect order, Tin Tin." Tin-Tin: "It can't be, Brains." Brains: "I'm sorry, Tin-Tin. I checked it right out, and there's nothing wrong. It must be the station." Rick O'Shea: "It's no good, Loman. I just don't know about these things." Loman: "Did you get the circuit diagram?" Rick O'Shea: "Yeah, but it might as well be in Chinese." Loman: "I don't want to sound dramatic, but my air supply won't last for ever." Rick O'Shea: "Now, don't you worry. I'm gonna get you out of there. Just wish I knew how. Hang on, buddy." Loman: "All right but hurry." Rick O'Shea: "Maybe I could.... Hey, Loman, tell me how to switch on the transmission?" Loman: "Transmission?" Rick O'Shea: "Yeah, transmission. I'm gonna put out a call for help." Loman: "You only need to switch on the power. It's all set up." Rick O'Shea: "Fine. Hang on, old buddy." Loman: "Right." Rick O'Shea: "This is station KLA. We're in real trouble and need help urgently." John Tracy: "It looks like it'll be another two hours before we're back in business. In the mean time, International Rescue is non-operational." Rick O'Shea: "This is space station KLA. We've been damaged by an explosion. Loman, the engineer, is trapped in the airlock. We can't hold out much longer. Would anyone who can help us please make contact." Rick O'Shea: "Loman, can you hear me? Are you all right?" Tin-Tin: "I'm sure I heard the TV." Alan Tracy: "Oh, come on, Tin Tin! You said it needed fixing." Tin-Tin: "I'll just take a quick look." Tin-Tin: "Must have been my imagination." Rick O'Shea: "I gotta keep trying. This is station KLA. This is an emergency call. We need assistance most urgently. Will anyone hearing this please make contact. Come in, please. Someone, anyone, please help us. We need help desperately." Tin-Tin: "Alan, come quickly! I think I have an assignment for International Rescue." Brains: "Go ahead, Mr Tracy. You have a direct radio link with O'Shea." Jeff Tracy: "Thank you, Brains. This is International Rescue to space station KLA." Rick O'Shea: "International Rescue, wonderful! Loman's trapped, and I can't understand the circuit, and the door's jammed, and...." Jeff Tracy: "Take it easy, take it easy. Tell me clearly and slowly what happened." Rick O'Shea: "Well, there was some sort of explosion. Our space station was damaged." Jeff Tracy: "Do you know the extent of the damage?" Rick O'Shea: "No, but Loman said something about being knocked out of orbit." Jeff Tracy: "Can you give me any further details?" Rick O'Shea: "I'm sorry, I can't." Jeff Tracy: "I see. Listen, Mr O'Shea, stay tuned to this frequency. We'll be with you as fast as we can. Virgil, launch Thunderbird 2. You go with him, Brains." Brains: "Yes, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Alan and Scott, take Thunderbird 3." Alan Tracy: "Just my luck. It would have to be him." Jeff Tracy: "I know you have no time for O'Shea, Alan, but he's in trouble. Our job is to help." Alan Tracy: "I'm sorry, Father. I understand." Jeff Tracy: "Thanks, Alan. Now let's get those Thunderbirds flying." Alan Tracy: "Yes, sir." Brains: "There goes Thunderbird 3, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "We're right behind them." Part Three. Rick O'Shea: "Loman, can you hear me? Hang on, old buddy. Come on. Come on, he can't hold out much longer." Alan Tracy: "Thunderbird 3 to KLA. Over. Thunderbird 3 to KLA." Rick O'Shea: "KLA hearing you loud and clear. How soon will you be here?" Alan Tracy: "We're approximately three minutes away." Alan Tracy: "We'll be in visual contact any second." Scott Tracy: "That must be it." Alan Tracy: "They're losing altitude. We'll have to work fast before they begin re-entering." Scott Tracy: "This is Thunderbird 3. We're going to come alongside. When we're in position, open the outer airlock door." Rick O'Shea: "Right." Scott Tracy: "O'Shea, is Loman conscious?" Rick O'Shea: "No. He doesn't answer. He must have passed out." Alan Tracy: "I'm going across." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Alan." Alan Tracy: "He's in a bad way. I'm bringing him back." Scott Tracy: "OK, Alan. Be careful." Scott Tracy: "Is he OK, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "Just about." Scott Tracy: "We're losing altitude every second. I estimate we'll re-enter Earth's atmosphere in about four minutes." Alan Tracy: "OK, Scott. Tell O'Shea to get into his space suit. Loman will be all right. I'm going back to help O'Shea." Scott Tracy: "Right. Now listen carefully, O'Shea. Loman will recover. Put on a space suit. We're gonna get you out, and there isn't much time." Rick O'Shea: "Listen, I won't be able to do it." Rick O'Shea: "It's no good. I can't do it." Alan Tracy: "I'm in the airlock. Make sure you have your spacesuit on correctly. I'm going to cut through the door." Rick O'Shea: "Hold it, there's something I must tell you." Alan Tracy: "O'Shea, there's no time for talk." Rick O'Shea: "Wait a minute, I can't do it, I just can't do it!" Alan Tracy: "Get a hold of yourself." Rick O'Shea: "I'll rather take my chances in here." Alan Tracy: "Scott, O'Shea is chickening out." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, I heard. There's very little time, Alan. The ablation temperature is already rising. If you try and cross after re-entry, the wind resistance will rip you to pieces." Alan Tracy: "Close the outer door, O'Shea. I'm coming in." Part Four ISC Commander: "ISC to International Rescue." International Rescue receiving you five by five."'' ISC Commander: "We understand you are assisting space station KLA." Virgil Tracy: "Right." ISC Commander: "We have radar contact with the vehicle. It is now in a sub-orbital descent." Virgil Tracy: "Don't worry. The men on board were transferred. We've been standing by." ISC Commander: "Glad to hear it. But there's something else. The space station is heading for a direct hit on the oil installation at Abben-Dhu." Brains: "Wow! Just about the biggest refinery in the Middle East." ISC Commander: "That's right. The impact would cause widespread damage, and fire's a certainty." Virgil Tracy: "Position understood. We'll do what we can. Out. Well, Brains, it isn't over yet." Virgil Tracy: "How do we tackle this one, Brains?" Brains: "I suggest we destroy the space vehicle in the air. If we explode it over the desert, it can do no damage." Virgil Tracy: "Sounds good, Brains. But we must do it before it's too near the refinery." Virgil Tracy: "There she is, Brains." Brains: "Looks like it's beginning to break up." Virgil Tracy: "I think you're right. You'd better get to the missile turret." Brains: "FAB, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Are you in position, Brains?" Brains: "Yes, Virgil. Have good visual contact. Preparing to fire." Rick O'Shea: "A big hello to all you earthbound pop-lovers. This is Rick O'Shea, starting the show with this week's Number 19." Virgil Tracy: "Hold it, Brains!" Brains: "What's wrong, Virgil?" Virgil Tracy: "KLA is transmitting! O'Shea must still be aboard. The crazy idiot!" Brains: "Oh no. He must have really flipped!" Brains: "I though Scott and Alan had got him out." Virgil Tracy: "They rescued the engineer, and were going back for O'Shea. Brains, we just assumed they'd saved him. It looks as if he's still aboard." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 to base. Thunderbird 2 to base. Come in, please." Brains: "Thunderbird 5 must still be off the air." Virgil Tracy: "You're right, and it means we can't check. It also means we've got to make a choice. O'Shea or the refinery." Brains: "It's one life against many, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "It's still not easy." Brains: "We must try to think what Mr Tracy would do." Virgil Tracy: "The personnel at the refinery must come first. Get into position, Brains. Hurry, Brains!" Brains: "I can't do it. Not in cold blood." Virgil Tracy: "We're running out of time." Brains: "I know, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "We've got to do something, and fast!" Brains: "It's too late to save O'Shea. Supposing we'd divert him away from the refinery." Virgil Tracy: "You mean veer the space station off course, into the desert?" Brains: "That's right. At least it eases my conscience." Virgil Tracy: "All right. How do we do it?" Brains: "I think we can tilt the spacecraft off-course." Virgil Tracy: "It's using Thunderbird 2 as a bumper car...." Brains: "That's about it, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Brains, let's go!" Virgil Tracy: "Look out! If that had been two feet lower...!" Brains: "I know." Brains: "Get underneath, Virgil. Try to flip it over." Virgil Tracy: "It's not working, Brains. We'll just smash ourselves up." Brains: "Steady, Virgil." Brains: "You've done it, Virgil! OK, level out." Virgil Tracy: "We're locked together." Virgil Tracy: "Phew! That was close." Brains: "Poor O'Shea. But what could we do?" Virgil Tracy: "Don't think about it, Brains. Let's go home." Alan Tracy: "I think the lesson's been learned, Father. You won't find another pirate space station wanting to go into orbit." Jeff Tracy: "Unless they get authority from International Space Control." Scott Tracy: "O'Shea was irresponsible, but I kinda liked the guy." Alan Tracy: "Ah, he was all right." Tin-Tin: "You're still jealous." Alan Tracy: "I'm not! Rick - Pting! - O'Shea's greatest fan: Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "Oh, Alan!" Jeff Tracy: "Virgil, Brains? What's wrong boys?" Brains: "We know it's what you would have done, Mr Tracy, but...." Virgil Tracy: "O'Shea was killed." Jeff Tracy: "Killed? You've got it all wrong, boys. He's as alive and well as I am." Virgil Tracy: "But we heard his voice. I don't understand." Brains: "Virgil's right, Mr Tracy." Alan Tracy: "I think I know what must have happened. I was cutting my way through the jammed airlock door...." Rick O'Shea: "Don't come near me! I can't go out there. I get vertigo climbing stairs!" Alan Tracy: "Take it easy, O'Shea. Put the helmet on." Rick O'Shea: "I'm not going out there! Keep away from me!" Alan Tracy: "In his panic, he started one of the tapes." Rick O'Shea: "A great big hello to all you earthbound pop-lovers. This is Rick O'Shea, starting the show with this weeks Number 19." Alan Tracy: "That's what you must have heard." Virgil Tracy: "Well, I'll be darned." Brains: "It's certainly a wonderful surprise to know he's safe." Tin-Tin: "And I've got another surprise for you all." DJ Tom: "And now, I have great pleasure in welcoming an old friend and fellow disc-jockey to the studio. As many of you may have already heard, he was involved in a hair-raising escape from his space station earlier today. Ladies and gentlemen, Rick O'Shea." Rick O'Shea: "Thanks, Tom. It's a pleasure to be here. I'd just like to say two things. First, I'd like to thank the personnel of International Rescue for all they did. They wouldn't tell me their names, but I just hope they're looking in. Thank you, boys. You did a wonderful job. Especially the guy who helped me transfer to the rescue vehicle. Thanks, pal! I mean it. And now, with Tom's permission, I'd like to play a special request." DJ Tom: "Sure, Rick, go ahead." Rick O'Shea: "It's for Mr T and all the family, from TT. Well, I hope that makes sense to somebody." Alan Tracy: "Tin-Tin!" Rick O'Shea: "And here it is. Number 12 in the charts, "Flying High"." "My heart jumped over the moon. And now I'm flying high Just like those Thunderbird men. Flying high." Jeff Tracy: "Tin-Tin, it was a nice thought. Thank you." All: "Thanks, Tin-Tin." Alan Tracy: "I think I'll go take a shower." Jeff Tracy: "Just before you go, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Yes, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "You never did tell us exactly how you got O'Shea out of that space station." Alan Tracy: "I don't want to bore you all." Jeff Tracy: "It couldn't by any chance have something to do with the black eye O'Shea seemed to have acquired?" Alan Tracy: "Yeah, Alan. It was a beaut!" Alan Tracy: "Well, it was the only way. I had to make him see reason." Scott Tracy: "Tut, tut." Virgil Tracy: "Sure, Alan, sure(!)." Alan Tracy: "I did it in the line of duty." Tin-Tin: "Alan!" THE END. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds